Digital image data is widely used both privately and professionally. Digital image data can originate from digital photographs as well as from the digitization of non-analog images or examinations using X-ray equipment, magnetic resonance equipment (MR), computed tomography equipment (CT), ultrasound equipment, microscopes, fundus cameras, endoscopes and video recordings, etc. In a technical environment digital image data is used for example for scientific material testing of items, for baggage checks using X-ray equipment in security controls, in biometric methods for personal identification, etc. In a medical environment it is generated by diagnostic imaging devices carrying out examinations of the human body or for example in the laboratory using microscopes, for example to examine tissue samples in the pathology laboratory.